


Coisich àrd, Mo Nighean ( Walk Tall, My Daughter )

by AutumnxHalla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU based, Dragon Age - Freeform, Multi, Outlander Inspired, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnxHalla/pseuds/AutumnxHalla
Summary: After the defeat of Corpheyus, Inquisitor Ella Lavellan elects to take a vacation with her father figures Atreus and Stephen Melchor to Starkhaven. She went along with all the intention to relax but things never end up the way she would want when she stumbles over a rift in the abandoned ruins of the Starkhaven Circle...Inspired by the book/show Outlander. Atreus Melchor and Stephen Strange are the muses of two close friends in the DARP fandom. You may follow them at @aithreachas and @xstrange.Rated M for Mature. There will be triggering content in this story.Disclaimer: I do not own Atreus or Stephen they belong two close friends of mine, I am borrowing their characters for the purpose of telling a story. I do not own dragon age or its content. Ella is strictly mine. I do not own Outlander this fic was only inspired by it.





	Coisich àrd, Mo Nighean ( Walk Tall, My Daughter )

**Author's Note:**

> This is for me. More importantly, this is for Sarah and Harley. Thank you both for being such wonderful friends and putting up with me. <3 I truly hope you both enjoy my perspective of your characters, and I hope I have written them to justice. 
> 
> A//N: I tried to write a scottish accent. I hope I have done so well.

A gasp of air. It was all that it took for Ella to forget the hardship she had endured as Inquisitor. The shine of the sun cascaded over the verdant plains of the Starkhaven territory though, the city state hadn't come into view quite yet. The warmth of the day warmed Ella's bare feet in such a pleasing way that it was hard to believe she had been through a rigorous battle just a few days prior. In fact, it was hard to believe that the young Inquisitor had a care in the world. She found it increasingly difficult to stay in her seat. 

The cart trudged along the roadside, and the pleasant sound of the horses' hooves against the terrain echoed faintly through the path. Ella let out a pleasant sigh before looking to Atreus. He had been sitting there quietly in a content – albeit quiet mood. 

" Atreus?" Ella called in an inquisitive tone. Her magenta gaze surveying the other with curiosity. It must have been years since Atreus had stepped foot onto Starkhaven ground and she had to wonder what exactly was going through his mind. Was he happy to be returning to his homeland? Forebode? She couldn't say but she was getting the feeling it was best not to ask, she would hate to ruin the mood.   
Atreus' gaze met the girl's and an old, tired smile appeared on his lips, a kind of smile that one would earn over decades of experiences at life and one that was respected. The older man shifted upon hearing his name; even the grip on his cane shifted one hand to another. 

" Aye, lassie?" He spoke in turn. 

" How far are we from Starkhaven?" She asked as she settled into the vacant space parallel to Atreus. The elf had been seat hopping since they had departed the ship at Kirkwall. A soft chuckle escaped him as he squinted to keep the sun from his eyes. 

" We're almost there, lassie, how many times are ye goin' tae ask?" 

This response earned an amused sound from Stephen, whom was sitting adjacent to Atreus. His arms rested neutrally over his chest, crossed. It seemed that he had been drifting in and out of a half nap—using Atreus, naturally as his own travelling pillow. Ella couldn't blame him, the rocking of the carriage was gentle enough to put anyone to sleep. Not only that, but she knew that he needed a holiday as much as she did.   
Ella gave Atreus a sheepish grin. " I'm not that bad am I?" 

" Not as bad as you were on the ship, I admit." Stephen spoke as he sat up properly. "The shrieking over seeing dolphins every two minutes was a bit trying." 

Ella flustered a light shade of pink as it her enthusiasm had deflated just a bit.   
" Now, now, Stephen, dinnae be teasin' the poor lassie, ah found it endearin' " Atreus said with a gentle nudge to his husband. 

" Of course, you would." Stephen replied simply. Ella couldn't bite back the excited giggle. Having to listen to their banter for the largest part of the trip was comical if not adorable. She noted to herself, how they did resemble an old married couple. They hadn't wedded that long, or at least to Ella's knowledge they've only been married a few years, and yet they acted they had been for decades. It was sweet in a way. There was some unspoken link to each other in a bound that transcended the laws of their world. The only thing that Ella could possibly define it as—and define it to justice was quite a simple concept...Soulmates.   
The journey between Kirkwall to Starkhaven was longer than the elf first initially guessed. It wasn't until the sun was peeking over the distant moors that the city of Starkhaven had came into view. It wouldn't be too long now. 

 

Ella sat up and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't remember exactly the moment she had dozed off but she knew she was tired enough to convince herself a little cat nap was needed. Over her slender frame was a thin stain lined cloak with an all too familiar scent. It was Atreus' and in his fatherly way, had draped it over her. She looked at him with a silent thank you and opened her mouth to speak. 

" Befer ye ask, we're almost there. Ye can see the city frae here." He pointed over the moors where the city stood in the distance. Ella cocked her head to the side to peer over the side of the cart; a grin growing upon her face. She turned back to face her fathers once again. 

"So, what are we going to do once we are in town?" Ella asked. 

" I believe we are going to register at the inn before going to see the Prince of Starkhaven and Atreus' relatives." Stephen murmured as he pulled his cloak over his form. 

" There is nae need tae register at the inn. Ah'm sure Sebastian will insist us staying at the palace." Atreus spoke with a less than enthused tone and the look upon his face was unreadiable just had it been when they first took the cart from Kirkwall. 

" Which relatives are we going to visit, Atty?" Ella spoke up hesitantly, which earned her a look from Stephen. There was a long pause before Atreus elected to speak again. Ella found the silence to be foreboding and ominous, and the look upon his face was one she didn't like. She had to wonder if she even went so far as to insult him with such a question. Ella couldn't recall a time where Atreus spoke of his relatives—well only the ones from Orlais, but not the ones that still resided in Starkhaven. 

" Ah...well, if ah'm lucky...Ah'll only need tae endure my cousins and their children." He finally spoke to Ella's great relief. 

" Ah'm just wantin' tae see Sebastian again." He added in a more pleasant tone. Ella nodded and relaxed in her spot once more. 

The welcoming to Starkhaven was something Ella never experienced before. It was so warm...exciting and there was so many people. She felt as if she didn't leave Skyhold at all with the way people stared at her with such admiration. Even when attempting to exit the cart and falling flat on her face. Instead of hearing roars of laughter, it was the sound of applause and some even went as far as to go " aww " in a way that you might if you were cheering a baby deer to stand for the first time. Her Inquisitor title would follow her everywhere... 

After the embarrassing ordeal of falling onto her face, the trio was lead down a well-lit corridor where they were met with a rather plump woman. If Ella had to guess, she would say the woman was about the same age as Atreus if not a few years older. The way she held herself made Ella think that she was vastly respected. She had a pleasant face, one of a mother. 

The plump woman hadn't said a word until she promptly stormed over to Atreus to jam a finger into his shoulder. 

" What's wrong with ye, Melchor, did ye ferget how tae write? " She demanded sternly. " Ye couldn't even let yer own cousin ken ye were still breathin? Ah!"   
The startled look on Atreus' face was comical if not strange to Ella. Atreus always seemed like authoritarian in Skyhold, not afraid of anything. He was one to never let anyone push him around from what Ella had seen; and yet here he was, being bullied by his cousin. 

" Ah would've written but ah was tae busy helpin' tae stop the breach." Atreus grumbled as he rubbed the dull pain in his shoulder away. 

"Oy, whit was ye' doin'? Lecturin' it tae death?" The woman sneered in return. Atreus suppressed the urge to roll his eyes lest he earned more of her scorn, instead he spoke in a calm, but firm tone. 

" Ah was aidin' in the trainin' of recruits, Abbigal." This seem to have little effect on the woman for she had moved onto a different target. 

" Ye Melchors are all the same, never writin' tae yer family." She muttered as she inspected Stephen, her hard gaze surveying him as if to sniff out any imperfections or flaws.   
" Ah take it...this is yer husband then? Are ye nae even gonnae introduce me?" She asked but her gaze remained fixated on Stephen. 

" Ah yes! Of course! Abbigal, this is my husband, Stephen Melchor." He said politely as if to earn his way back into his cousin's good graces. 

" A pleasure to meet you, Serah Abbigal." Stephen greeted in an equally polite tone. If Abbigal had been with the Inquisition; he was sure Corypheus would've been hesitant to cross her. A look of realization had dawned upon her face as her stern demeanor changed into a pleasant one. 

"Ah Ferelden, Atreus? At least he's nae an Orlesian." She moved on to the last of the trio, and the smallest. When the woman's gaze fell upon Ella, she instantly sucked back behind Stephen; whom she had been using as shield to hide. This woman startled Ella and her sudden shyness had overtook her.   
Ella gulped as she felt Stephen's arm guide back to her spot. Surprisingly, his hand remained stagnant on her shoulder, and Ella wasn't sure if he trying to comfort her or keep her from ducking behind Atreus. Either way, Ella was glad for the support. 

" Bless me heart, is that--?" 

" Aye, cousin, this is Ellana Lavellan, Inquisitor and the one who stopped the breach." Atreus smiled fondly and gazed at the young elf. " Ah've sorted taken the lass under me wing, so tae speak." 

" The lass is the Herald of Andraste? She's a Dalish at that? Well nae matter! " Abbigal mused happily, and beckoned Ella forward. 

"Come lassie, come! We'll be havin' a great feast in yer honor ta'night!" Abbigal declared as they made their way into the guest wing.   
They made their way up the steps and into a lounge like room. It was large with the walls donning shelves upon shelves of books all the while there was stringed instruments about and chairs and cushions. The fire place was even elaborate and large. 

Ella gazed admiringly around at the room. She noted on one side there was two large doors with a book case between them. She assumed those lead to the guest rooms. 

" Ah'll have the boys bring up yer luggage in a moment." Abbigal went on and moved to inspect Ella fully in the light. Ella met her gaze with a quizzical one of her own. She hadn't felt this inspected since the moment she met Cassandra to fit her in Inquisition Armor. 

" Yer a small one, aren't ye lassie? " Abbigal commented as her gaze found Atreus, who was resting in an arm chair—to rest his knee. His hands were resting idly upon his cane. 

" Dinnae ye eat at Skyhold?" She asked him curiously but gave a shrug. "Well, ye be eatin' ta'night, lassie. But er..." She paused as if forming the next words carefully as so not to offend the elf. 

"Yer nae wearin' that, are ye?" She asked upon noticing the elven scout armor that Ella wore. Ella had begun to fidget with the scarf around her neck when the elder woman spoke. 

"Um, well...I don't really have much else to wear." She admitted, she didn't think her Skyhold lounge wear would be appropriate. Ella suddenly felt really out of place. It was like she stepped into a whole new world all together. 

"Dinnae worry yerself, lassie. Ah'll find ye somethin' suitable to wear. Ye'll be dressed like a proper Stark tae see the Prince." 

" Ah'm sure Sebastian would be content with just seein' us, Abbigal." Atreus spoke up. 

" Ye keep yer comments tae yerself, Melchor or am ah gonnae have tae make ye eat dirt like when we were wee kids?" It was clearly evident that once Abbigal had made her mind on something, there was no changing it.   
The evening had approached them so quickly that Ella didn't realize the time it was by the time she had finished unpacking her trunk and bathing. Just as the mistress promised, Abbigal had brought her a change of Starkhaven adornments. Well was quite sure she would look absolutely silly dressed in a long skirt and pannier. The long earthy long skirt covered her toes when she walked, a strange feeling to the usual of having her legs free in her armor. The tunic was comfortable and airy and was a dark color of green, like pine trees. To bring the outfit together, a long tartan shawl rested around her shoulders which Ella tied securely to her belt. It formed a poncho like garb. 

Ella gazed perplexed in the mirror. She certainly didn't feel like the Inquisitor in such an outfit. In fact, she felt like someone else entirely and this epiphany brought a smile to her face. Today she was Ella Lavellan—Melchor really, she didn't feel like an Lavellan any longer, not since before the Conclave. She was now and forever more be a Melchor and Melchor women dressed as Starks do. 

Her uneasy gaze fell upon the amulet donning her neck. It was the very same that Alexis had used to throw her back in time with Dorian—who was now her bests of friends. It was a token of their friendship. Dorian had reassured her it was no longer dangerous and felt it suited her. It was a lucky charm Ella mused. It had gotten her through every mission she was sent on, and now she was able to stand before the mirror staring at it. It was truly a lucky charm.   
There was a sudden knock upon her door and Ella gazed at it with unease. She made her way over to the large door as the knocking persisted. With a great effort, Ella swung it open to see a young servant girl--no older than fifteen if Ella had to guess—standing there. 

" Guid evenin' mistress Lavellan." She greeted with a curtsy. " The Prince instructed me tae fetch ye fer supper, he'd like tae meet ye."   
Ella gave the girl a warm smile. " Thank you. I'm ready to go if you'd be willing to lead me to the dining hall. "   
The girl smiled excitedly. "Of course, mistress! Everyone is gatherin' in the great hall. Serah Melchor and his husband are there, already." The girl seemed awestruck and Ella had a feeling she wouldn't be the only one once she stepped into the great hall. 

The smell coming from the great hall teased Ella's stomach into churning as she entered it. She was taken aback by how many people could actually fit in it. It was breath taking, in a similar way that the Winter Palace had been. Even though the walls were painted and adorned differently than Orlais, the stares and whispers were the same. 

Ella meandered through the crowd. She only stopped when someone addressed her or pulled her into conversation. She was on a mission to find her fathers and with a great effort, she finally found them sitting at one of the long tables with none other than the Prince of Starkhaven.   
Both were dressed in Starkhaven fashion, each donning a different tartan cloth, Atreus' being a deep blue color that reminded Ella of the sea, while Stephen's was a bright crimson red. Both had secured them to their belts similar how Ella had. 

The prince, on the other hand, donned a crown upon his head, and a furred cloak. Under it, he wore light colored armor. Ella moved to join them. She settled onto the bench adjacent from the men with the full of intent of just listening to the story the prince had been enthralled with telling. Like most Starks, he had a talent for telling stories; however, he had stopped mid-sentence the moment Ella had sat down. 

"Ah yes, Sebastian, lad allow me tae introduce ye tae Ella, the Her-" 

"The Herald of Andraste, bless her heart!" Sebastian grinned widely. "Welcome tae me home. Ah hope yer stay in Starkhaven is a pleasant one." He extended pleasantries; and the way he spoke so casually had eased Ella's nervousness just a bit. 

" Yes, thank you very much." Ella replied with a smile, her eyes darted to Stephen for a moment and offering him a smile as well. In turn, he nodded his head as he poked his potato with his fork. 

"Well ah hope ye have a good time tonight, mistress! Will ye be goin' tae the Festival of Flowers, tomorrow?" Sebastian inquired, momentarily forgetting the story he was telling. 

Ella glanced at Atreus for some sort of answer all the while giving a sheepish smile to Sebastian. Atreus gave a subtle nod and Ella looked to Sebastian once more. 

" Yes, it does sound like it would be a lot of fun. " Ella replied pleasantly, making a mental note to ask Atreus about it later. A plate of meat and potatoes was set before her by a serving girl and Ella smiled. 

"Do forgive me for interrupting. You were just telling a story?" She asked the Prince who had a baffled look upon his face. 

" Ah yes! So Hawke threw opened the door and the templars stood there dumbfounded! They dinnae ken tae make of her standing right in their way!" 

Ella didn't think she would've had as much fun as she had at the great hall. She was so happy to be proven wrong. The stories the Prince had were alluring and for a while Ella found herself infatuated by the man. The wine had been delicious as the meal had been. She thought she would've been bombarded with questions about being Inquisitor but it hadn't happened. No, she was embraced by the people all together and for the night, she was a Stark.   
The morning sun had peeked through the thing curtains and into Ella's room. Her eyes fluttered open as the sounds of the castle staff were hustling about their morning chores downstairs. Ella made no attempt to get up. Instead she elected to remain under the heavy furred duvet and listened to the bustling city life outside her window. A smile crept upon her face. Starkhaven was a wonderful city, and she couldn't wait to explore her further.   
The elf would've stayed in bed longer if it wasn't for the persistent knocking upon her door. Ella sat up and let out a long yawn as she rubbed her face. 

"Ella?" Stephen's voice could be heard outside the door. " Are you decent?"   
Ella grumbled and smoothed out her night dress and huffed. " Yes, come in." She called. When the door opened, she gazed at Stephen. " What is it?" 

" Have you been sleeping all morning?" He asked with a skeptic tone. 

" Oh, no!" Ella lied. " I've been up for hours." She replied as she stifled a yawn, she debated on falling back asleep but she didn't want a risk an electric shock.   
Stephen rose his brows a bit, and if he knew she had been lying, he didn't say. " If you don't get downstairs, you'll miss breakfast." He informed her as he turned and walked out of her room. Ella rolled her eyes and grumbled once more under her breath. This time, she dressed in armor but tied her tartan shawl around her and fastened it to her belt. In an act of generosity, The Prince of Starkhaven had gifted the whole outfit to her.   
Seeing as she would be wandering around Starkhaven without an escort (or so she intends) it would be best to dress prepared.   
Ella made her way down the stone steps and into the great hall where the occupants of the castle were sitting minus the Prince. Ella had found Atreus and Stephen much easier than she had last night and Ella plopped into the spot beside Atreus. He, in turn, smiled fondly and reached over to ruffle her hair. 

" Guid mornin' sweet." Atreus greeted as he passed an empty plate over to Ella. " How did ye sleep?" He asked as he reached for the ladle in the pot of porridge. He poured the contents onto Ella's plate. Ella smiled up at him as she reached for a biscuit. 

" I slept very well. I didn't think they made beds so comfortable." She admitted as she bit into her biscuit.  
" Everyone is so friendly here, it's so different than Orlais." She continued between chews. Stephen was sipping on a mug of coffee and nodded. 

"I certianly hope so, Starkhaven is much more favorable than Orlais." He muttered as he bit into his own biscuit. 

Ella looked up at Atreus once more. " What will you be doing today, Atty?" She asked. His face sunken just a bit though his smile remained upon his wrinkled face. 

"Ah, well, ah see, it seems that me auntie be wantin' tae visit. So, Stephen and Ah will be spendin' the majority of the day with them." He informed her before taking a spoonful of porridge into his mouth. Ella tilted her head quizzically and opened her mouth to speak. 

" Would you like me to go with you, Atty?" 

"Nae, nae. Ah wouldn't be subjectin' ye tae that kind of torture, lassie, ye go have fun at the festival." He replied with a wink. " Stephen and ah will be joinin' after." 

" It's good to know that you'll subject me to the torture of meeting your family." Stephen spoke as he sat down his mug of coffee.   
Atreus furrowed his brows. 

" That's what ye agreed tae when ye married me." He replied with a feign angry tone. He laughed then and finished his breakfast. The elder grabbed his cane and carefully stood up along with Stephen. 

"Now, ye be on yer best behavior, Ella dear." He said before planting a fatherly kiss on the top of her head. " And ye have fun. We'll see ye at the festival." Atreus bid his goodbye and Stephen simply nodded to her before following his husband out the door.   
Ella quietly finished her breakfast with a sullen sigh. 

Later that morning, Ella found herself wandering through the town. The streets were littered with people getting ready for the festival that afternoon and Ella strolled down the cobblestone streets. She aided in helping some of the Starkhaven citizens with their errands and even found the merchant's strip. So many were selling exotic items, others sold food, while others sold luxuries. 

So many were vying for her attention. Each wanting to make a sale with the infamous Inquisitor. Despite being the most recongized in Thedas, Ella only had a humble sum to spend on souvenirs. Ella continued down the road while she idly played with the amulet around her neck. She was met with the gate of the city and promptly walked through it's open way.   
The city was beautiful and welcoming, but Ella's true intent was once again to familiarize herself with the nature of Starkhaven. It had been so long since she had been to Starkhaven that she nearly forgotten the feel of the land. Her clan often frequented Starkhaven for trade and she remembered that they did rather well there, it had become one of her favorite places to camp not because of the trade, but because of the landscape, there was so much she remembered exploring and she was hoping to do so again. 

Just as she stepped through the gate, she heard her name being called from behind it. Ella turned to see a young Starkhaven man trotting up the road to greet her. He seemed like a young man in his early twenties, not too much older than herself. He had a sharp feline face, though his eyes were gentle and kind. His mop of redden hair was being held back by a green ribbon. Towing behind him was a stubby looking dog that had a scruffy coat. 

" Excuse me, mistress Lavellan!" He called as he panted a bit. " Ye shouldn't be leavin' the city, ma'am by yerself. Atreus asked me tae keep an eye on ye." 

" Have you been following me?" Ella asked, her gaze turning cold. 

" Well Ah've been tryin' tae keep up with ye, ye got a fast gate." He replied with a smile. " Ah'm Jamie Melchor." 

" Atreus' cousin." Ella replied and sighed. She didn't need a babysitter after all, she had defeated Corypheus. Ella wrinkled her nose. She would have words with Atreus about being escorted...With a roll of her eyes she gazed at Jamie. 

"Well, I don't need an escort, good day." She said and turned to leave. 

"Please, let me accompany ye, Ah'm doin' Atreus a favor." He informed her. Irritation fumed inside of her for a moment before it was quickly quelled. It wasn't his fault that Atreus asked to have her watched. Still, she wasn't a child. 

"Fine, you may come if you want, but I am telling you now, I'm not doing anything particularly interesting. I'm just going for a walk." She informed him as she continued on her path. Jamie smiled happily, and followed suit. They travelled through the forest in silence. Ella couldn't say how much time had passed but it had been long enough for her to endure the mild complaints of Jamie. 

"Mistress, perhaps we should go back? The Festival is likely tae be startin' soon." 

" Just a bit longer, Serah Melchor." Ella replied as she continued on her way. She came to a stop when she found ruins of a tower. The stones were black and decayed. Ella stared in curiosity. 

" Serah Melchor? What is this?" She asked as she felt a sudden thrum of magic in her anchored hand. Jamie stopped on the edge of the ruins, his face blanched. 

"I-it is the remnants of the Starkhaven Circle, ma'am." He paced nervously. " Mistress!" He called. " Let's head back, this place is cursed!" He whined.   
Ella blinked. " Cursed?" 

"Dinnae see it? The tower glows unnaturally." He pointed while waving her to come back.   
" Mistress, please! Come back here! If Atreus found ah let ye near ah'll --"   
Ella ignored his cries for her eyes had been fixated upon the tower. She roamed over to it and in the vast opening was a large rift. Ella's brows furrowed in resolve as she pulled her bow from the latch on her quiver. 

"M-Mistress what are ye doin'!?" Jamie called frantically. 

" Keep your distance, Serah. I'm going to close the rift; this place isn't cursed." She informed him and readied herself for the impending demons to appear. Her hand ached under the weight of her bow and she cringed as pain thundered through her hand. It never had done so before. 

Just then, with like a crack of lightening, the rift struck her, however, instead of connecting with her hand like usual....it had connected with the amulet around her neck. The world was spinning around her as she felt her feel lift off the ground. A strained gasp escaped her as the pain thundered up her arm and through her body. The last thing she heard was the distant cry of Jamie Melchor; his form was no longer there.

Ella's eyes closed to stop herself from becoming sick. The pain was now clawing its way into her head, and pain dulled her senses. She couldn't tell what direction she was going in but she thought herself she was going up, as if being pulled by the Maker himself, but that couldn't be true....could it?   
She felt like she was being jerked away by a heavy force by the abdomen. Her world spun out of control until she saw nothing but darkness.


End file.
